


棋局

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorrow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: “Beloved of John, I get it all wrongI read you for some kind of poem.…Beloved my John , so I'll carry on .”Sufjan Stevens - John My Beloved
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 2





	棋局

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work!!!  
> It's a sad story.

披头士解散了。  
这是第二次。  
Paul再次躲藏回那个农场，同上一次一样。他的身体把水变成了泪，从傍晚流到清晨。泪水流入了他的耳朵，使他的脖子发痒。

他曾经再次站了起来，褪下披头士成员的外衣，在无数流言蜚语里微笑着。直到苦痛再次来临，直到死亡将他与John分开。他在夜里偷偷哭泣，无声无响也无泪。  
他也是在无尽的每个长夜里才弄明白，他所感受到痛并非来自外部，而是来自内里。就像灵魂裂了口子，每分每秒溢出来的汁液俱为苦涩，无论是与名誉扫地，还是跟异样的眼光，都没有关系。疼痛是不请自来的，跟日出日落、潮汐涨落出自同样的原因。  
也许在最开始的少年时，他也感觉到痛，纵使他尚不知道痛为何物。那时他自己记住了某种温暖发光的东西，这发热的光淹没和熔铸了整个世界。他还不知道那是什么东西，但他多希望自己抓住了它。  
于是他祈祷，如果一切能重来一次便好。  
Paul成功了，他回到了一九六三年。

没错，他重新回到那个披头士狂热还在施展魔力的年代，像是想要拼凑记忆碎片一样重走了自己年轻的轨迹。他做了一切不曾做过的选择，谨慎地处理好每一个细节，甚至他拒绝接近有可能曾让他失败的人或事。如果这些能阻止披头士走向崩溃，他什么都可以舍弃，Paul这么想着。很可笑，仿佛按着自己写好的日记走一样，日记内容一经书写就不再改变，你照着日记演，但生活总在不可控地变。  
Paul下对了每一步棋，但仍然阻止不了一切分崩离析，走向它们的终局。  
这是从哪里开始显露端倪的呢，也许是他惊恐地发现Brian再次死去，也许是他又不再能望进John的眼里了。一切重演了，只是背景些许不同。Yoko ，Allen Klein ，每一个角色都就位，这一次他甚至不再拥有Linda这样的同伴。一比三，重蹈覆辙。

那个下午，大雪纷飞，仿佛是想清除所有的痕迹。黄昏突然降临，就像外面有人熄灭了灯火。  
John的眼睛在镜片的光亮后平静地看着，直到他的泪水涌流尽，噎住自己的声音，哑然再说不出任何一句话。棕发的男人身边没有看到他的新欢的影子，这里只剩他们两人，Ringo和George已经离开。将要散场的戏剧不需要多余的演员一起嚎哭。  
“为什么？”  
他双手扯着John的衣领，又没有力气那样滑坠着，最终只是堪堪攥住衣料。两次的声音重叠在一起，这个问题回荡着，震得他自己颤抖。  
John没有回答，只是掰开了Paul的手，让发皱的布料松了出来。  
“为什么？”他不甘心。眼泪再也流不出来了，这个问题却击得他发痛。耳中总在不停地重复某些句子，语法完全正确的句子，听起来很破碎的句子。  
“已经没有为什么了，Paul。”John说出这句话的语气很是淡泊，仿佛在叙述与自己无关的事，像是医生下的最后宣判。他的棕发和上一次一般长，垂落下来，散布阴影。在Paul雾蒙蒙的视线里，他的眼睛还是从前那样清澈的棕褐色，如同他们初次的遇见里。  
“只是一切都结束了。”  
John叹了口气，无奈，也许是坦然，已经软化了他的愤怒和尖锐。他的样子突然模糊起来，像是英格兰岛上空或舒或卷的云，没有清晰的边缘。再下一场雨，人们就再也抓不住他。  
“但是我……”  
耳朵里的句子突然逃到他的嘴巴，却没有足够的勇气那样卡住了，不上不下。他想要说出什么，他一直想说的，他一定要说的。那个单词突然难以吐出。  
“Paul，我觉得有件事你也该知道……”John无法再等待。他们之间的沉默，Paul播下的沉默，向四面八方扩展它的触手，贪婪地争夺着空间，逐渐让他们连呼吸的空间都没有。他的手摸上Paul的脸，湿润的水色浸透的苍白脸颊。薄茧摩挲而过，不曾多停留。那个吻也是如此。  
John轻轻地吻他，像是做最后的诀别。Paul闻到了John的味道，棕色头发的味道，棉质衣料的味道，他的皮肤薄而缥缈的味道，那些无限的业已熄灭的可能。  
“我要走了，Paul。”

Paul不记得自己如何回到空洞的屋宅。他后来睡得很沉，意识黑乎乎地，油腻腻地，完全没有一点图像，连思想的残存碎片都不残存。  
泪水流进耳朵后，那些句子好像不断清楚了，Paul想。上一次他记得的是黑暗，没完没了的黄昏。天空总是黯淡无光，世界在混沌的黑影里，悲伤和傍晚的凉意无端而起，从未有尽头。  
这回不一样。哪里不一样了。  
“但是我爱你。”  
他突然找回声音一样，大声喊了出来。他像是怕再让它逃走，一遍又一遍地重复，直到嗓子也沙哑。声音回荡里，耳朵里的句子清晰了，它短暂而坚定地震响了。  
John也爱他。

他们都只是凡人啊，带着一颗被孤寂与贪欲诉求刺伤的心。Paul看见了，那些浩浩世界都装不下的爱，一直都在他现已孤独而又摇摇欲坠的脑袋里。  
原来棋局结束，没有人是赢家。Paul满盘皆输，John也徒留狼藉。

Paul在汗水与泪水汇成的深潭里醒来。他大声地哭了出来，泪水正常地流淌，惊醒了身旁的Linda。  
梦关闭了旧的，敞开了新的。一个人死一般地睡去，另一个人醒来了。Paul完整了，他找到了缺失一半的碎片，取走了其中会散出发热的光的那部分。他的身体里沉甸甸的，终于坠回了地上，触到了土地。  
他还是痛，但是他要这样走下去了。他现在抓住那个发光发热的东西了，在疼痛里，与潮汐涨落、黄昏日出一起出现的根源。

有时在人的世界里不完美的事物，在上帝的世界里却是完美的。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it.💕💕


End file.
